1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for continuously measuring a concentration of CaCO.sub.3 in slurries comprising CaCO.sub.3 such as, for example, an absorption liquid slurry used in flue gas desulfurization systems using a wet lime process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concentration of CaCO.sub.3 in an absorption solution used in flue gas desulfurization systems using a wet lime process has been heretofore measured by manual analysis. This manual analysis is disadvantageous in requiring hands and time.